


Stairway to Heaven

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blackmail, Embarrassment, M/M, the bannister is not for such things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz will hold this over their heads for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

“Of _all_ the idiotic–” Fenton cringed deeper into the bedsheets, letting out a high-pitched whine into his pillow. “–could have _hurt_ yourself. _Did_ hurt yourself. What were you even _thinking_?”

Over on the other side of the room, Phantom let out his own groan of pain, and Fenton cringed in sympathy and not a small amount of embarrassment. Jazz paused in her rant long enough to pull out a new ice pack for Phantom, pointedly not looking directly at either of them.

“You – _both of you_ – are _so_ lucky it was just me that found you. You owe me _so much_ therapy for this.” She placed the ice pack by Phantom’s head, and he whimpered as he moved it to his groin. “I’ve already got the bannister cleaned, but that’s it. That. Is it. No more of this, this…”

“Idea.” Fenton squeaked into his pillow. “Bad.”

“Very.” Phantom agreed, nodding in his human counterpart’s direction.

“Look, I’m willing to overlook a lot of things. And trust me when I say, _a. Lot._ Of things.” Jazz reached to pat Fenton on the head, then stopped, patting the bed instead. “I am being the ultimate older sister here, you know. There is a very clear limit to the amount of things I can overlook, but this?” She waved an arm at Phantom. “I am _so_ not overlooking this. This takes narcissism to new levels, little brother. I cannot even _begin_ to psychoanalyze what I found.”

“Similar.” Fenton offered a weak smile over at Phantom. “Good. _Right_.”

Jazz looked from human to ghost, and back again. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words, shrugging in exasperation. “Look. I support you. I will always love you. But I just… need time to process. Get a notebook – or five – and. Just. Couple’s counseling. Okay? Okay. And don’t even _think_ of trying to get out of it, you two. This thing you’ve got going on with yourself? My master’s thesis. You _owe_ me for this.”

Fenton and Phantom shared a look, both shoving their heads into their pillows to drown out their groans. Just their luck that having sex while sliding down the bannister would give Jazz the perfect blackmail needed to put the both of them under her psychological microscope.


End file.
